PROJECT SUIVIMARY (See instructions): This Case CCC Cytometry & Imaging Microscopy Core provides access to instrumentation, instrumentation specific training, experimental consultation, data analysis, and data analysis training. By special request, the Core provides technical services preliminary to measurement such as cell culture, fixation, staining, etc. The Core covers flow cytometry, laser scanning cytometry, imaging flow cytometry, fluorescence-activated cell sorting (FACS), automated live-dead cell counting, confocal laser scanning microscopy, fluorescence video microscopy, and bright field automated whole slide imaging and has up-to-date analytical software for each activity. These services are broad-based, providing fundamental tools for basic sciences. The Core has two sites on the CWRU campus and another site through an alliance with the Case Center for AIDS Research (CFAR). The services are: 1) user access to instruments, 2) staff assisted use of instruments, and 3) performed by staff. The user base consists largely of Case CCC members from all the Research Programs with members from the Hematopoietic Disorders, Developmental Therapeutics, and Cancer Imaging Programs being the heaviest users. Overall, this Core provides fundamental services that may or may not be a large part of any one particular paper or grant but support the research efforts of a well-funded and highly published group of investigators. Services such as cell counting, cell sorting, or simple immunofluorescence analysis may or may not make it into a publication even though they are used on a daily basis to maintain cell lines, quality control cells, or to provide analysis that impacts the direction of research represented by publications and grants. The Core has been critical in studies that: provided a mechanism-based rationale for the development of HDAC and HAUSP inhibitors for combined use in cancer therapy; elucidated the mechanisms that initiate and maintain OIS in epithelial cells; and determining the inhibitory role for KLF4 during breast cancer metastasis.